Loving You
by Shenny G. Potter
Summary: He likes her, she hates him... their friends want to set them up, what'll happen? Will love bloom? *SQUINOA*
1. The First Day

Title: Loving You  
  
Author: Shenny G. Potter  
  
Disclaimer: Yes! I own FF7, 8 and 10! Hahaha!!!! -wakes up- 'Huh?' 'Pumpkin, time to wake up! Or else you'll be late for school!' 'MOM, STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!' 'All right but hurry the bus will be here any minute!' 'Yeah, mom. So it was just a dream, just a dream.' -_- so people this means I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! Except the plot.  
  
P.S. This is a crossover between FF7, 8 and 10 and does not follow each game's story line. And I'm focusing more on FF8, the FF7 and 10 characters will just come and go. They've got normal high school lives and please understand that I will make all of them 16, got me?  
  
The First Day  
  
Summer Vacation just ended and today is another pointless day for Squall Loire. Yes, 0he has gone to live with his father, and sister. For he had accepted his father's past mistakes and all that so he decided to change his family name from Leonheart, the family name he had given himself (A/N: Which I think is very cool), to Loire, his true family name.  
  
Today he was going to a new school. Surely it seemed that it was for those rich, arrogant, snobby guys he may be dealing with soon. He looked at his clock 'It's still 5:45. Well I think I should just take a bath and cook breakfast for dad and Elle.' He thought to himself as got his towel and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
As he finished he looked at what he way going to wear for today. And later thought 'I forgot that they give us these stinking uniforms to wear, * sigh *' and later he put them on.  
  
When he was heading down stairs he looked at his new expensive watch that his father gave him just yesterday.  
  
"6 o' clock I bet they're still snoozing."  
  
But he was wrong when he arrived at the dining table plus, his plan of cooking breakfast for his dad and sis was done for, maids were serving Ellone and Laguna breakfast.  
  
"Oh I can see you are awake, good morning, little brother."  
  
Ellone said as she smiled at Squall. Laguna waved and also greeted his son a pleasant good morning.  
  
After breakfast Ellone asked Squall  
  
"So are you ready?"  
  
"No, because I don't have my books or my noteb.."  
  
But he way cut short by Ellone and Laguna's snickers. "May I ask what is so funny?" Squall politely asked  
  
"You don't need those things, son."  
  
Laguna told him as he and Ellone stopped snickering,  
  
"Father's right brother, we've got laptops"  
  
She added.  
  
"Then where the heck is mine?"  
  
He asked  
  
"Don't worry, it's on the table near the front door. And please do refrain from using. Shall I say inappropriate words"  
  
Ellone told him  
  
"Yes, Elle"  
  
He replied  
  
"Oh and please call me by formal name as much as possible."  
  
She pleaded  
  
"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with that."  
  
He assured her.  
  
As they got outside with their laptops, Edward their driver was waiting for them holding the door of the limousine open. Ellone and Squall got inside it. Ellone turned her laptop on and checked if everything was in order as she told Squall  
  
"You're in the classroom left to the blue 10th grade lockers. Or better known as classroom 10-C. If you get lost call me."  
  
She handed a cell phone to a confused Squall.  
  
"We're not in the same school since I transferred after I graduated"  
  
She explained and continued  
  
"And don't worry dad's number as well as mine and of all your classmates and teachers numbers are there too."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Easy, I hacked through your school's computer system and got all your classmates and teachers' numbers incase you mess up and need their help."  
  
She replied while grinning like a stupid Chinese guy and making a peace sign with her right hand.  
  
He got out the limo when they arrived at West Liberty University and bid his sister farewell as she did the same to him.  
  
"So this is WLU. Huh?"  
  
As a cute girl his age bumped into him, she had hair that was cinnamon and with each side looking like the half of a boat.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
He said as he offered help. However, all of a sudden she jumped right away making Squall jump back in surprise.  
  
"No Problem! Tee hee! Oh Irvine there you are"  
  
She squealed in delight as Squall saw the girl jump into the arms of a guy who had a ponytail under a hat who he presumed to be Irvine.  
  
"Hey Selphie, I missed you"  
  
He said and later kissed her cheek  
  
'So she's Selphie'  
  
Squall thought  
  
"I missed you too Irvine"  
  
She replied placing a light kiss on his lips.  
  
"Oh, howdy there partner. I guess you're the new kid! I'm Irvine, Irvine Kinneas and this is my girl, Selphie, Selphie Timmilt"  
  
Irvine happily introduced himself  
  
"So, I've heard. Well, my name is Squall, Squall Leon. I mean Loire. I'm the guy who bumped into your girlfriend a few minutes ago."  
  
He replied and continued  
  
".again sorry about that."  
  
"Hey, no problem"  
  
She enthusiastically replied.  
  
"Squall, we better hurry, we might get late."  
  
Irvine told the young Loire  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure."  
  
He said as he finished scanning the area. When they arrived at the 10-C classroom door Squall said,  
  
"So this is it, see you la."  
  
"Squall, we're in the same class! Isn't this great, Selphie?"  
  
Irvine asked his girlfriend  
  
"Of course it is!" She replied with glee.  
  
"Well, you two go in, I still have to go to the principal's office."  
  
He told them  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
They both answered as they went in with them hugging each other.  
  
In Another Place.  
  
"Oh I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!! Oh, hey Tidus, Yuna, Seifer, Quistis!!! WAIT UP!!!"  
  
The girl shouted. The four turned to see Rinoa running trying to eat a sandwich. The four of them sighed and sweatdroped.  
  
"Hurry up if you don't want to be late, Rinoa!"  
  
Tidus shouted back.  
  
"Come on, run faster or else Cloud and the others will leave us!"  
  
Quistis also shouted. Finally after three minutes of eating and trying to catch up with the other four, Rinoa finally reached her destination.  
  
"What took you, princess?"  
  
Seifer asked sarcastically  
  
"Shut up, I just forgot to set my alarm clock."  
  
Rinoa answered back  
  
"Um Rinoa let me tell you, you never set your alarm clock!"  
  
Yuna reminded, in which made all of them except Rinoa laugh.  
  
They reached the park and Cloud asked,  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Rinoa forgot."  
  
Quistis started and Tifa continued,  
  
"...to set her."  
  
Which Aeris and Yuna finished  
  
".alarm clock again."  
  
The guys could only laugh at the girls' little explanation of Rinoa's forgetfulness. Rinoa started a face and said,  
  
"Let's just go already!"  
  
She shouted, annoyed.  
  
When they reached the gate of the school they say Zell trying ask Lynn out on for a date (A/N: I don't know the name of the library girl that Zell has a crush on, so I just named her Lynn).  
  
"So that's why the chicken-wuss wasn't at the park with you guys."  
  
He whispered to the others.  
  
Surprisingly he succeeded in doing so.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
He shouted in triumph as he turned to see his friends incomplete, but anyhow he waved at them and said,  
  
"Guys, hey! What's up?"  
  
"For one the sky, another your head."  
  
Tidus told them. "SAY WHAT?!?! Take that back!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The group replied.  
  
Suddenly Irvine and Selphie ran outside and shouted  
  
"HEY GUYS! GET IN NOW BEFORE YOU ALL GET LATE!" Then they all went in.  
  
In the classroom.  
  
"Good morning, class"  
  
"Good morning, Mr. North"  
  
Everyone replied.  
  
"Take your seats."  
  
So everyone took his or her seats, as Mr. North started to write something. Quistis whispered something into Rinoa's ear that made Rinoa laugh so hard that everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Miss Caraway (A/N:I also decided to that Rinoa and her dad were never in a feud), please go to the principal's office"  
  
"But, but."  
  
"No buts Miss Caraway"  
  
"Alright"  
  
(",) ^_^ (,") ^_^ (",) ^_^ (,") Ha, ha! I, Shenny G. Potter, have made a story that's related to my fave FF series' Please do review and tell me what you think! I have totally tired myself making the first chap. So please at least say something good, bad about it, so I can improve. K.  
  
-Shenny  
  
P.S. Maybe I'll put magic on the later chapters Maybe the FF9 characters will come. depends on you If you're wondrin' even though all of them are rich Rinoa, Seifer, Quistis, Tidus, Yuna, Cloud, Tifa and Aeris still walk to school, let's just say it's been their tradition since they were kiddies. 


	2. The Encounter

Chapter Two: The Encounter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy SQUARE does; if I did I'd make Seifer/Quistis official.  
  
A/N: Sorry if my summary sucked, I'll try to renew it, it's my very first attempt to make an ff crossover fic. actually it's the first ff fic I've done, enjoy!  
  
"I'll never ever listen to Quistis again!" an angry while embarrassed Rinoa shouted as she walked through the halls.  
  
"I am so dead." she quoted before she went into the principal's office a.k.a. 'The Place of Doom'  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
"Yes, Principal La Bieu" the bored girl repetitively said  
  
"You can go now but you better not do it again. And it's Le Beau!" the principal told her and later continued "Oh and I forgot! Take the new student with you to your first class, he's near the comfort room because he didn't want to wait here for Ariel, he said he'd wait there 'til I sent Ariel over. I personally would have sent him myself but I had and still have work to do, I thought Ariel was just late, it turned out that she's sick I just got a call from her a few minutes ago.that's why I'm telling you this now"  
  
"Um. sure sir, but keep it short next time."  
  
She walked towards the comfort room and only saw Mervey, a nerd who was popular because he was so nerdy, with stars on his eyes (a/n: Dorky name huh?).  
  
"Oh, um hi Mervey." sighing in disappointment  
  
"Rinoa! Hi, oh you wouldn't believe whom I just saw! The really cool son of The Great La."  
  
"Wait, did he look new?" she cut him off  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Where'd he go?!"  
  
"He said he was off to his first class."  
  
"Grr. why that little.oh, thanks Merve!" Rinoa thanked him and rushed to the path towards her English classroom.  
  
"Anytime Rinoa, anytime." the nerd sighed dreamily.  
  
"Why's that new student so, so.stubborn!" Rinoa muttered under her breath as she followed the new kid.  
  
She didn't see his face though; she just thought he'd look like the most ugly loser she'd ever meet.  
  
"Hey! Wait up, will you!?" Rinoa cried out hoping to start a conversation however all that came out of his mouth was  
  
"..."nothing  
  
"Fine, if you don't want directions I'll leave you and you'll get lost!"  
  
"I know where I'm going."  
  
'This voice. I've heard it before.' Rinoa thought  
  
"Is anything wrong? For you seem to have shut you noisy mouth." The new kid rudely asked but as he turned, he saw a very pretty girl, no the most lovely woman he's ever seen, awed as she saw him.  
  
"Oh um, ah sorry I didn't mean to offend you!" he hurriedly continued with this thought crossing his mind:  
  
'Hmn. and I thought everyone would look like the nerd at the comfort room, well minus Selphie and Irvine. but I guess I was wrong, VERY wrong'  
  
An amused smile spreading on his face  
  
'He looks cute, wrong! Astonishingly handsome! Especially now because he's smiling.' staring at the taller student  
  
"Um, miss, are you fine?"  
  
"Huh.? Um, ah, I fine! See?!" she answered as she snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Okay then, let's go to class together." He happily offered while offering his hand  
  
She looked at his face the, she looked at his hand, she repeated this method for about say 4-5 times. And it struck her like lightning; this was the guy she was crushing on at the CD shop two years ago when she was still a geek, complete with the thick glasses, the braided pigtails and braces two years ago.  
  
He was also the one who broke her former best friend's heart!  
  
'Hmn. so Squall Leonheart we meet again.well if you think your going to hurt me like you hurt Liana you're SO wrong. It's time for payback! Now you'll see what happens when you mess with Rinoa Caraway or her friends! I could use him as a boyfriend to toy with.'  
  
"Sure." she said but didn't take his hand she just winked at him and ran.  
  
He hurriedly chased her without second thought.  
  
"Wait up!" Squall pleaded as he tried to keep up with the energetic girl, however she was too fast, not that he was slow, she was just really fast.  
  
"You didn't even tell me your name!"  
  
"Rinoa, it's Rinoa (a/n: if you wonder why she told him her real name without him wondering, her best friend introduced her to him in another name, Angel) she answered as she gave him a flying kiss then disappeared to the corner.  
  
"Uhg. where'd she go! Oh yeah the classroom!"  
  
"Rinoa, what took so long?" Mr. North asked  
  
"Um, sir, I had to, uh go to the washroom." Rinoa replied quickly.  
  
"Okay, take your seat."  
  
"Hey Rin, did you happen to see the new cutie?" Selphie whispered to Rinoa carefully so Irvine wouldn't hear it; unfortunately he did and grumbled "Selphie."  
  
"Oh Irvy, you now you're the only one for me, I'm just telling Rinoa about the new kid." Selphie defended herself  
  
"Okay" Irvine, relieved, replied  
  
"Um Selphie, I ."  
  
"RINOA!!!" a new face shouted as he slammed the door open.  
  
".."  
  
The people in the room looked at Rinoa, then to the new face and then, back to Rinoa. They repeated this process for about two times.  
  
Rinoa was already blushing furiously looking down to her lap.  
  
Some girls sighed dreamily.  
  
Their boyfriends as well as some other boys grunted.  
  
'Finally, someone worthy to challenge me, the son of the great Laguna Loire, the best swordsman in the country, I just wonder what I could possibly do to motivate him to fight me." thought an amused Seifer. Now the face's every move  
  
"Um, so you must be the new student, why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr. North told the youth.  
  
"Oh sorry for my impoliteness. My name's Squall, Squall Loire."  
  
'Huh?' Rinoa looked up at him 'What happened to Leonheart?'  
  
Squall closed the door and apologized to everyone about what he did  
  
"Hey Rinoa, it's for you" Jeffrey passed her a note  
  
Hey Rin!  
Think that you can set me up with him? Answer me! Please!!! How 'bout Friday night? Tell him to meet me 6:30 at the French café down town?  
Jen  
  
Rinoa sighed as she took her pen and started to write:  
  
What? I barely even know him! We're just acquaintances. besides aren't you going out with Al?  
Rinoa  
  
And passed the note back to Jennifer.  
  
As Jennifer read it she embarrassedly mouthed this: hehe, guess I forgot!  
  
"Hey Rin, why not set him up with me?" Quistis asked  
  
"Hello Quisty?!?! I don't know him! Plus even if I did I wouldn't" she lied  
  
"Why?!" Quistis whined  
  
"Because you got me into trouble!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay fine! I'm sorry!"  
  
While almost every girl in the classroom was asking Rinoa to be set up with Squall and got rejected every time they asked, Squall asked the teacher where he should be seated.  
  
"Why not.hmn" Mr. North was looking for a place where Squall could sit and the girls were praying he'd get to sit beside them.  
  
"Behind.Rinoa, since you two already seem to know each other but you better not talk much in my class." Mr. North warned them  
  
'Why would I need to talk to her while I could just stare at her through the whole class' Squall thought gleefully as he went to his seat "Aww." Most of the girls mumbled  
  
"Okay turn on your laptop Squall so I can restart the lesson."  
  
A/N: Did it suck? Was it nice? TELL ME I NEED TO KNOW!!! Oh and Flames accepted as long as they aren't that harsh. Oh and my doggy here is HUNGRY for reviews!!! 


End file.
